


Snowangels

by battlecas



Series: Winter With the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, festive, snowangels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecas/pseuds/battlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas manages to drag Dean out in the snow to make snowangels with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowangels

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it'd be really cute for Cas to want to make snowangels so here we go! I might do some more festive drabbles so please let me know what you think of this one!

“Dean, hurry up!” Cas called back as he broke into a slow jog, spraying snow up behind him. The hunter trudged a few metres back, dragging his feet through the fresh snowfall that he was sure was slowly freezing him to death.

“Alright, alright. Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’m coming. Why are you dragging me through the woods freezing my ass off anyway?” Dean finished as he caught up with Cas, who had stopped just long enough to give him a look that made him resemble a petulant child.

“Dean, stop complaining, we’ve only been outdoors for five minutes, it’s not that cold. As for where we’re going - It’s just through these trees here. Please, just trust me, Dean.” Dean nodded tentatively and muttered his okays as he began to walk forwards towards the trees again. A shit-eating grin spread across Cas’ face and he grabbed the other’s hand in his own, breaking into a jog again and pulling Dean along with him. He guided him through the cluster of pine trees: ducking under branches, jumping over the tiny snow drifts and holding low branches out of the way before coming out to a clearing. Cas’ eyes grew wide as he stared in wonder at the spot in the middle of the forest. It was a small elliptical space, empty from everything but untouched snow; like a blank page waiting to be scribbled on. 

“Dean. We’re here. Look at it, it’s beautiful,” Cas’ voice faded into a whisper as he finished his sentence, and he turned to face his hunter. Dean was staring back at him with a warm smile and still clutching the former angel’s hand in his own, his nose and cheeks stained pink with the cold.   
“Can we… can we make snow angels, Dean? I’d like that a lot, it’s what I brought you here to do,” His voice wavered uneasily at the request, eyes reflecting a nostalgic sadness that only ever appeared when he talked about angels. Dean held his gaze for a few moments before tugging him forward into the clearing and flopping down on his back in the middle of it.

“Sure we can, Cas.” He began sliding his arms and legs from side to side, ploughing the deep snow out of the way and watching Cas do the same next to him. He was giggling like a kid in their haven, with no worries or cares in the world. 

The two filled the area with snow angels until their whole bodies were numb, and Dean sat up in the snow to wipe his clothes off. 

“We should head back now, buddy. It’s getting kinda cold.”

“Yes. I think you’re right, we should go.” Cas’ smile faltered a little as he stood up from his snow angel and looked around at the dozens they had already made. Dean watched as he trudged back to the edge of the clearing and rushed after him once he’d gotten to the trees.

“Hey, Cas, look at me,” The hunter stopped in front of him and clutched both his hands in his own before pulling them close together and pressing their cold lips together. After he pulled away he gave Cas a reassuring smile and gave him another quick kiss. 

“You’re still my angel, okay?”


End file.
